


im ready

by akanidai



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Pregnancy, Spanish Translation, besties ik this was short its currently 3 am gimmie a break, hm, uhh, what ekse, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanidai/pseuds/akanidai
Summary: she wants thisbut does he?
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 2





	im ready

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> i have school in person on friday  
> lolol  
> also- english isnt my first language so please tell me if i make any mistakes lol

“Hey, Youn- Fuyuhiko?” Peko asked, grabbing his hand. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

”Hm? What’s up?” He replied, tilting his head. She took a breath in, and stared into his eye.

”I know this may be too soon, and if it is I sincerely apologize, but..” She stopped, Fuyuhiko running his thumb around her scarred knuckles.

”But what? You can tell me, Peko,” He reassured, smiling at her. She smiled back, and continued.

”Would you...would you like to have a child?” She asked, looking up at him. He looked stunned, _they've never mentioned anything about a family.._

"W-Where is this coming from..?" He asked quietly, Peko looking down.

"I just- _I've always wanted a child...and I don't know if we'll get this chance again_ ," She trailed off, referring to how peaceful things were on the island. Fuyuhiko gulped, he never saw himself as the fatherly type. His anger would get in the way of anything. But, maybe it would calm down, since there would be a tiny thing around him. They sat in silence for a bit, not knowing what to say next.

"Hey, Peko?"

"Y-Yes..?"

"Fuck it. Let's have a kid."

**\-----**

**español:**

"¿Oye, Youn- Fuyuhiko?" Preguntó Peko, agarrando su mano. Él la miró, arqueando una ceja.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?" Respondió, inclinando la cabeza. Ella tomó aliento y lo miró a los ojos.

"Sé que esto puede ser demasiado pronto, y si es así, me disculpo sinceramente, pero ..." Se detuvo, Fuyuhiko pasó el pulgar por sus nudillos llenos de cicatrices.

"¿Pero que? Puedes decírmelo, Peko —le aseguró, sonriéndole. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y continuó.

"¿Te ... te gustaría tener un hijo?" Preguntó ella, mirándolo. Se veía atónito, nunca han mencionado nada sobre una familia ...

"¿P-de dónde viene esto ...?" Preguntó en voz baja, Peko mirando hacia abajo.

"Yo sólo- siempre he querido un hijo ... y no sé si tendremos esta oportunidad de nuevo", se calló, refiriéndose a lo pacíficas que eran las cosas en la isla. Fuyuhiko tragó saliva, nunca se vio a sí mismo como el tipo paternal. Su ira se interpondría en cualquier cosa. Pero, tal vez se calmaría, ya que habría una cosa diminuta a su alrededor. Se sentaron en silencio un rato, sin saber qué decir a continuación.

"¿Oye, Peko?"

"¿S-Sí ...?"

"A la mierda. Tengamos un hijo."

**Author's Note:**

> should i make this a series???? idk  
> comments/kudos are appreciated


End file.
